Experiencias
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Cuando se es adolescente, usualmente le nace la curiosidad por algo tan extraño, pero a la vez tan común, como la sexualidad. Que los besos, que las caricias, que la pasión y el amor… todo eso era común en un adolescente, y definitivamente, no se debía tener temor para experimentar… O al menos era lo que algunos decían.


_**Experiencias**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando se es adolescente, usualmente le nace la curiosidad por algo tan extraño, pero a la vez tan común, como la sexualidad.

Que los besos, que las caricias, que la pasión y el amor… todo eso era común en un adolescente, y definitivamente, no se debía tener temor para experimentar… O al menos era lo que algunos decían.

Goten solía ser bastante tímido cuando de chicas se trataba, tan diferente a Trunks, que parecía ser un conquistador nato. Pero su amigo, apenas en la flor de la adolescencia, a pesar de aceptar las citas que le ofrecían, no se sentía conforme.

—Vengo a que Trunks me ayude con una tarea —le comentó Goten a la Sra. Brief cuando ésta le abrió la puerta de la casa y le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, querido. Trunks está en su habitación. Ve, ahora les llevo unas galletas —dijo la mujer, siempre con su alegría habitual. Goten le sonrió y se adentro en la casa buscando la habitación de Trunks.

Queriendo permanecer siempre juntos, Trunks había insistido a su madre de dejarlo estudiar en una escuela pública con Goten. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en la misma escuela, no estaban en el mismo grado. Trunks, al ser mayor, estaba por encima de él por un año.

Encontró la puerta de la habitación de Trunks, y escuchó la música a todo volumen detrás. La abrió y encontró al otro muchacho en su escritorio.

—¿Vienes a que te haga nuevamente las tareas, niño? —fue lo único que dijo Trunks sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, la música disminuyó su volumen.

—No es para que me las hagas —dijo Goten cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cama de su amigo dejando su mochila en ésta.

Se acercó al escritorio y miró el cuaderno de Trunks. En este, habían dibujos de máquinas con varios números y cálculos. La tomó atrevidamente, sin embargo, su amigo no le dijo nada, sino que había tomado la mochila de Goten para sacar los cuadernos.

—Mi madre te mandó algo —le dijo el Son—. Le conté que me has estado ayudando y está feliz porque mis notas han subido.

—Genial, amo la comida de tu madre —era tan común aquello. La gente sabía lo unidos que ellos dos eran, desde que eran pequeños… Ayudándose mutuamente en sus tareas y trabajos, quedándose a dormir en la casa del otro, era muy extraño verlos separados. Milk muchas veces le enviaba comidas a Trunks, y este las aceptaba contento, ya que eran tan diferentes a las que él comía en su hogar—. Ven, trigonometría, es fácil —y volvió a acercarse al escritorio. Goten se sentó al lado de Trunks, y lo observó mientras éste le explicaba las cosas.

Su mirada se desviaba del cuaderno a las manos de su amigo cuando éste le señalaba las anotaciones. Luego viajaba a su rostro, a sus ojos azules tan fijos en los números, a su boca moviéndose a medida que iba diciendo las cosas.

Sus ojos oscuros se concentraron ahí: en los labios de su amigo… y sentía algo extraño formándose su interior.

Algo que se venía formando desde hacía días, no, semanas. Y que Goten siempre hubo asumido a la fuerte lazo que ambos poseían, a aquello siempre los mantenía unidos.

—¿Entendiste, Goten? —el mencionado se sobresaltó y miró a Trunks a los ojos. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que no había escuchado absolutamente nada por estar distraído.

—No —Trunks soltó una risita.

—Lo imaginé —fue a volver a explicarle, hasta que una pregunta de Goten lo dejó sorprendido.

—¿Qué se siente besar a alguien, Trunks?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, tienes dieciséis años y has tenido un montón de citas… yo aún no doy mi primer beso —Trunks miró a Goten que estaba sonrojado, totalmente tímido, totalmente dulce.

El tierno y dulce Goten, ese que se paralizaba cuando iba a pedirle una cita a alguna chica. Ese que se lamentaba su soltería a sus quince años como si aquello fuera una regla que tuviera que cumplirse.

—Deberías enseñarme…

¿Enseñarle? ¿Qué?

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que la voz de la Sra. Brief a través de la puerta los interrumpió. Trunks fue a recibir las galletas y se despidió con una sonrisa de su abuela.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en la cama con la bandeja. Goten se sentó frente a él y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Qué se supone que debería enseñarte? —le preguntó. Goten se encogió de hombros con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate.

—No sé…

La verdad es que aquello simplemente le había salido por inercia, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que deseaba que su amigo le enseñara.

¿A cómo pedir una cita? ¿Como portarse frente a una chica de ciudad, siendo él un _pueblerino_?

¿A cómo besar?

¿Qué?

¿Por qué no? No tenía la suficiente confianza con alguien más como para pedirle aquello.

—Eres mi mejor amigo… Pensé que podrías enseñarme a… digo, para saber qué hacer y no quedarme estático.

Trunks enseguida entendió que pedía su amigo y le sorprendió mucho. Él no tendría problema en hacer aquello, pero siempre pensó que Goten era bastante conservador, su familia al menos lo era…

—Cierra los ojos… —le dijo, aun sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, aún sin saber que iba a hacer.

A pesar de todas las citas que alguna vez tuvo, no besó a ninguna de aquellas chicas… Ellas quisieron hacerlo, pero él las rechazó.

No sentía las ganas de besarlas, su corazón no latía con locura, como estaba pasando ahora…

Esto era solo una prueba, solo un beso.

No cambiaría nada entre ellos.

No significaría nada… tan solo el primer beso de ambos.

Y el primer beso nunca se olvida ¿cierto?

Trunks quitó la bandeja de entre ellos, y acercó su rostro al de Goten… cuando tan solo faltaban unos centímetros, la puerta sonó sacándolos de su mundo a la vida real.

—Trunks ¿Quieren pasteles? —la interrupción de la mujer hizo que los adolescentes cayeran en cuenta en lo que hacían, en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—No —exclamó Trunks tomando la bandeja vacía y caminando hacia la puerta, Goten le siguió con la mirada, con el corazón en una mano.

Vio cuando el heredero Brief le entregó la bandeja con una sonrisa, y la mujer recibiéndola, y luego volver a irse.

Trunks volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la cama. Ambos chicos parecían avergonzados, como si hubieran hecho algo malo, prohibido… pero no, aquello no era prohibido…

Ellos sentían algo, algo que apenas nacía, algo que apenas surgía.

Trunks, siempre el más impulsivo de los dos, al notar que su corazón seguía latiendo apresuradamente, se hartó de aquello… no lo resistió más.

Y aun en mente de que aquello era tan solo una prueba, de que tan solo experimentaban para saber qué hacer cuando en verdad tengan que hacerlo. Ignorando a su latiente corazón y al calor instalándose en su pecho al estar cerca a Goten, se le lanzó.

Fue sorpresivo, Goten cayó de espaldas a la cama con Trunks encima, con las manos de él, una aprisionando su brazo sobre el colchón y la otra en sus ojos, como si el príncipe Saiyajin no quisiera que lo viera tan vulnerable, tal y como lo estaba en aquel instante, con Goten debajo de él, respirando agitadamente por la sorpresa.

—¿Trunks, que…? —Goten se fue a quejar, pero los labios de su amigo lo hicieron callar.

Fue un beso delicado y completamente dulce. Un beso torpe, por ser el primero de ambos. Un beso con sabor a galletas de chocolate, con el olor a lápiz que Trunks desprendía, y con el olor del campo que desprendía Goten.

Fue un beso corto, pero para ellos fue eterno. Podían escuchar los latidos del otro en sus oídos, podían sentir el calor que el otro desprendía… y todo se sentía tan bien.

Se separaron un poco agitados, pero era más por los sentimientos que los abordaban debido a la situación, que un cansancio que no existía.

—Estamos iguales —le comentó Trunks. Goten, aun debajo de Trunks, aun con los ojos tapados, soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué?

—A diferencia de lo que creías… también era mi primer beso —le quitó la mano de los ojos y notó algo en los oscuros ojos de Goten… Un color tan común, pero que en él eran tan diferentes a lo usual. Tan expresivos, tan brillantes.

—¿Y entonces? —el corazón de Goten aun latía tan rápido que sentía que iba a salirse.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Podrías intentarlo nuevamente? Ya sabes… para practicar —una sonrisa del Saiyajin mayor y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente.

Tal vez, por ahora no se dieran cuenta de lo que ambos sentían por el otro.

Pero los besos siempre serían un recordatorio de lo que ambos sentían, de lo que anhelaban, de lo que deseaban.

De que lo suyo no estaba hecho para ser una simple amistad.

* * *

 _Para Schala S._

 _Con mucho amor._

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

* * *

 ** _Nota: Después de leer un bello Dou TruTen sobre el primer beso de ambos, me inspiré a este hermoso One Shot._**

 ** _Amé escribirlos, porque ellos son amor puro, ternura pura, conexión pura ¡ELLOS SON CANON, YO LO SÉ! (?_**

 ** _Schali... Que tengas un bellísimo cumpleaños :') espero que lo hayas pasado hermoso.._** ** _._**

 ** _Espero que este bebé sea de tu agrado :3_**

 ** _Y a todos los que se acercaron a leer... Gracias :') miles de gracias por leer :')_**


End file.
